


[Podfic] Symbiosis

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post-'Project Avalon.' When Avalon asks Blake to go back down to the ice planet a third time, their luck finally runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012080) by [corngold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corngold/pseuds/corngold). 




End file.
